The Last of the Water Nyrids
by V.M.CRUZ
Summary: Narini is the last of the Water Nyrids from the planet Fluaerion which was destroyed as a result of battle. The Doctor saved her as a last act of kindness, then left her on Earth, where they meet again at his 11th self. 11/oc Eleven/oc Doctor/oc Amy/Rory
1. Prologue: Narini The Water Nyrid

Author Note: I haven't gotten the chance to read through this chapter thoroughly yet, and realize there are probably a hundred typos. I wanted to get a story out on my page so I hurried through this. If you see Typos, please tell me so it will be easier for me to fix. The next chapter I will edit before posting, so this is just a onetime thing. Thank you, Char

The Doctor had saved me, nearly 100 years ago. My planet, Fluaerion, was at war. Constantly people were dying around me, the explosions destroying most of the lakes and rivers that engulfed the planet. The land was dying and so were its people, the Water Nyrids. We thrived in the water and with the war destroying what was left of it, we slowly dwindled away.

It was a silly war, a group of aliens from a neighboring planet wanted to borrow our lands and use our water to help support its people. We of course allowed them small privileges to the waters, not being cruel people, but they soon abused their privileges, draining most of the lakes on the eastern side of the planet. When Gardo, our leader, forced them to leave and never return, they left full of hatred, and returned full of vengeance. They brought armies and attacked, claiming if they couldn't have out water then neither could we.

When the wars were reaching their roughest part, that's when he came. The man in the blue box. His hair was spiky and brown and sideburns came down his face. His coat was long and blew in the wind, and got caught in one of the generators moments upon him arriving. He nearly had a heart attack at the thought of it ripping.

That's how I met him, saving him from being sucked into the spinning turbines of the generator. In return he left me his jacket telling me not to let anything happen to it, Janis Joplin gave him said jacket. He charged into the battle, trying to make peace with everything, but I think he just made it worst in the end.

The planet began to explode. And I remember standing there, outside his blue box, him offering me his hand, as a last resort to save someone from my planet. A loud red haired woman stood behind him, yelling at me to choose life, to live on for my people. Being afraid of death as I was, I knew the choice was simple, and I took his hand and climbed into his blue box.

I was soon overcome by grief as I realized I was alone, the last of my kind. My home was gone, my family was gone, and I wished I had chosen to stay on Fluaerion to suffer with the rest of my kind. I was on the Tardis, the name for his space ship/time machine, for a total of three days, and spent all of them sitting in the swimming pool. My skin acting strangely to the chemicals in the water.

On the night of the third day, I asked the Doctor to leave me, anywhere. I didn't want to travel the stars with him. It felt wrong, and I needed time to grieve for my people.

"Are you sure you want to do this." He asked, his eyes sad. The red haired woman, Donna as I had learned stood near the consol staring at me, understanding my choice.

"Yes, Doctor. I must grieve for my people , and cannot do so darting around the stars. " I looked into his brown eyes and felt his sadness. Grabbing his hand I placed a rounded jewel inside his palm. "Next time we meet Doctor, it will be the last, and I fear you will have forgotten me." I said, he rolled the clear item around his palm, staring at the single bubble trapped inside.

"What is it?" He asked throwing on glasses and holding it into the light.

"A Maiden's Heart." I said sadly. "It's what the females of my people give to our chosen suitor, but seeing as I am the last and it is my only possession, it felt it alright to give it to you." He glanced at the jewel wearily and placed it in his pocket. "Now I think it is just a…forget me not." I said smiling and turning towards the doors.

"Goodbye, Narini." He said, nodding at me.

"Don't worry, I know we will meet again. I feel it." I said before stepping out into the grassy countryside. I heard the sounds of the Tardis leaving and followed the pull of water. I was left in London, year 1910. It was hard to blend into the society of people, even though my appearance wasn't that terribly off from humans.

My hair was almost white, and shimmered blue like the water, and my skin was pale and flawless. My body just looks frail and sickly to human standards, but I was strong and agile. In the 1970's I changed location, after staying so long in London, I felt the need to change. I went to the countryside, and that's where I stayed, until I felt the pull of my Maiden's Heart.


	2. The Eleventh Hour: Part One

**(A/N: Decided to re-write this chapter because I seem to have drifted off into my special world when writing and neglected in keeping the readers informed! Silly me _ I do have a habit of doing that!)/b**

* * *

><p>The weight on my chest was unbearable. The Maiden's Heart was pulling at me, jerking me about the streets and nearly crashing me into people. I pulled the hood of my sweater back over my hair as I rested against a wall. I had been running for nearly 5 minutes, and caught my breath before giving into the tug, which seemed to be changed directions randomly.<p>

My body felt fatigued and my eyes landed on the duck pond, and smelled the water drifting from the air around it. I mentally willed myself to stop following the pull, knowing if the Doctor was around I would find him eventually. I scanned around the area seeing that no one was paying me any attention and disappeared into the water.

The water was shallow, but my body twisted and formed into a wispy smoke beneath the surface. I could feel the water pulsing with my body and felt the strain of my connection to my Maiden's Heart.

"_What_ is _that_?" I froze, and my eyes darted above the rippling surface, as a man in a tattered shirt and pants hovered over the duck pond. A red haired woman clad in a police uniform, although very skimpy, looked at him strangely.

"It's a duck pond." She replied confused.

"Then why aren't there any ducks in it." He said inspecting the water closer, and his eyes locked with mine. "And why is a Water Nyrid hiding in it." He added more to himself than the other person.

"What?" She asked leaning over. I felt a firm tug from my Maiden's Heart and couldn't hold back. My body shot up from the pond, reverting back to my regular form, only dripping wet. I heard the red haired police woman shriek and fall back.

"Narini!" He shouted gleefully, his face wearing a large grin. I scanned his face, wondering who this person was, and why my Maiden's Heart was tucked into their pocket. "Wait…" He peered at me strangely. "How are you here, 100 years after you left my TARDIS?" He asked analyzing me. Before I could respond He fell to the ground with a serious of grunts and gasps.

"This is too soon, I'm not ready yet." He said through clenched teeth, looking around him and his eyes meeting mine. Shooting up in a frantic manner he digs into his pocket, pulling out my Maiden's Heart. "Narini! That's right." He starts, rolling the stone in his hands. "Earth. 1910. London!" He said sporadically. I stood there shivering slightly in the breeze, still standing in the duck pond. "Wait, London!" He shouted. "What are you doing in Leadsworth?" He asked examining my face closely.

"I-I left in the 70s. Needed a change of scenery. " I told him simply, extremely put off by the strange behavior this man, who clearly didn't look like the Doctor, was displaying.

"Doctor!" The red head shouted waving her arms in the air. "Prisoner Zero has escaped! Don't' lose focus!" She told him. A shadow fell over the three of us and I glanced as something pulled itself over the sun. The sun flickered for a moment before returning almost too normal…almost.

"What's happening, why's it going dark?" She asked looking around in the sky. I stared up at the Sun, unable to figure out why it had suddenly decided to go wonky.

"What is wrong with the sun?" I asked squinting at it, climbing out of the duck pond, thoroughly soaked.

"Nothing, you're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere and are getting ready to boil the planet." He said looking around the park. The people standing around had pulled out their phones, and proceeded to record the strange looking sun, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at them. "Oh, and here they come! The Human race. See, the end comes, as it was always going too, down a video phone." He said staring at the people.

"This isn't real." The police woman begins, shaking her head looking between both me and the Doctor. "This is all some big kind of wind-up…"

"Why would I wind you up?" He asked her.

"You said you had a time machine." She said, as if it would change anything.

"And you believe me." He countered I sighed and sat down on the ground watching the two.

"Then I grew up." She countered back, staring at him.

"Oh well you never wanna do that." He began, then stopped looking dazed for a minute. "No! Hang on, shut up! Wait! I missed it." He began slapping himself in the forehead repeatedly muttering to himself. His strange self attack ended and he stared at the red haired woman.

"Twenty minutes! I can do it! Twenty minutes, the planet burns, run to your loved ones and say goodbye... or stay and help me." He asked, and then turned towards me. "You! Same question." I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"I have no idea who you even are." I stated. He looked take a back and opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off.

"…No" The Doctor spun around and stared at the police woman.

"I'm sorry?" He asked. I stared on wide eyed at the woman, as she grabbed him by the tie.

"NO!" She shouted more forcefully. She dragged him behind her to a car where an elderly man was getting out. Opened the door, she slammed it back onto his tie, and locked the door, successfully trapping him.

"What did you do that for!" I asked trying to undo his tie before he choked himself from pulling.

"No-no, Amy! What are you doing!" the Doctor asks, swatting my hands away as he begins pulling again.

"Who are you?" She asks quickly and accusingly. He glances up at her.

"You know who I am." He replied simply.

"No, really. Who are you…and who are you?" She asks taking notice of me fully.

"She's Narini, a Water Nyrid from Fluaerion." He answered quickly, cutting me off before I could reply, earning him an angry look for me. "Look at the sky, Amy. End of the world, twenty minutes!" He said rushed. Amy crossed her arms and stared at the two of us.

"Well you better talk quickly." I heard a small cough from the old man whose car Amy has rudely stolen.

"Amy, I'm going to need my car back soon." He said timidly.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have a coffee." She replied not taking her eyes from the Doctor.

"Right. Yes…" He said backing away slowly towards a café across the road. I watched as the Doctor fished around in his pocket, pulling out the Maiden's Heart and an apple.

"Catch." He said simply tossing Amy the apple. She turned it around in her hand, staring down at the smiley face cut into the side.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a time traveler. Everything I told you twelve years ago is true. I'm real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over." The Doctor turned to me and took my hand, placing the Maiden's Heart inside my palm. "Who else would have this?" He said simply. I rolled the smooth stone in my hand and felt the connection I had to it. "I may look different, but trust me Narini, I am your Doctor." He said clasping his hand over mine. I nodded unwilling to question him in the hectic time.

"Alright, I believe you." I said. I heard a growl come from Amy.

"Well I don't believe you." She said still looking at the apple. The Doctor grabbed her arm, and brought her closer to him.

"Twenty minutes. Just believe me for twenty minutes." The Doctor looked down at the apple. "Look at it, fresh as the day you gave it to me. You know it's the same one." Amy looked down at the apple, and shut her eyes trying to decide whether to believe the mad man or not.

"Amy, believe for twenty minutes." Amy slowly raiser her arm and hit the unlock button on the car, releasing the doctor.

"What do we do?" She asked staring at the two of us. The Doctor smiled at her, beaming.

"Stop that nurse." The Doctor took off running, and I cast a glance at Amy before she grinned evilly and ran off after his retreating form. The Doctor had already jumped over a low chain fence before I decided to run after him also.

My jeans were heavy with water still from the duck pond and rubbed painfully against my legs, making running a difficult task. The Doctor ran up to the nurse who was taking pictures of someone in the distance and nicked his phone from him.

He glanced down at it curiously before handing it back to the male nurse, peering straight into his face. Amy caught up after tugging down her skirt and I fell in shortly behind her, breathing heavily and feeling dried out.

"The suns going out and you're filming a man and a dog, why." He asked in an intimidating way. The nurse was shocked and stuttered a few times before turning towards Amy.

"Amy!" He said shocked, clearly knowing her from somewhere. His eyes landed on me and scanned me up and down. "You're wet." He said, stating the obvious.

"Hi.." Amy began staring between the four of us. "This is uh Rory… he's a friend." She stated .

"Boyfriend." He added smiling at the Doctor.

"Kind of… Boyfriend." Amy corrected, earning a bewildered glance from Rory.

"Man and Dog. Why." The doctor asked again, growing impatient. A flash of realization appears on the man's face.

"Oh my god, it's him: The Raggedy Doctor."

"Just answer his question, please." Amy muttered to him embarrassed.

"It's him though! The raggedy doctor!" He continued pointing rudely.

"Yeah and he came back." Amy told him trying to shut him up.

"But, he was a story, he was a game-" The doctor grabbed Rory by his shirt hoisting him slightly in the air.

"Man and Dog! Why! Tell me! Now!" The Doctor said forcefully, adding a little shake to the frightened Rory.

"Sorry! Because - he can't be there - because, he's-" Rory stated, fumbling over his words.

"In a hospital, in a coma." The Doctor and Rory said at the same time, the Doctor nodding at each word. He sat the shaken nurse down and turned to me.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see?" He said somewhat cheerfully clasping his hands on my shoulders. "Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a lifefeed, a psychic link, with a living, but dormant mind." He finished poking me in the head turning back towards Rory and Amy. My mind was reeling, unsure what was even going on.

"Wait, whose Prisoner Zero?" The doctor spun around facing me again and started to say something but shut his mouth.

"No, no time to explain. Seventeen minutes!" He shouted.


	3. The Eleventh Hour: Part Two

**(A/N: Still trying to work out all the coding allowed for this site, as I have been away for years. Promise I won't let this chapter get away from me like the last one! And Narini will be explained when they make it to the TARDIS)**

* * *

><p>I heard the hum of engines and followed the Doctor's gaze into the sky. A ship shaped like a giant snowflake with an eye in the center was hovering over the city, scanning the area with a beam of light. The man and dog that Rory had been filming begins to bark, which was slightly disturbing.<p>

"D-Doctor…" I began tugging at his sleeve. "Why is the man barking at us?" I asked backing away slightly.

"Oh! Multi form! Got is a bit wrong so the man barks now." He answered simply pulling out a device from his pocket.

"That ship up there is scanning for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like a Sonic Screwdriver!" He says gleefully, holding the screwdriver in the air and pressing a button, making a high-pitched noise. That's when al l hell broke loose, or it appeared.

The street lights blew, raining down glass around me; the parked cars alarmed adding to the noise. I heard an elderly woman yell as her scooter started driving backwards down the sidewalk. The fire truck that was sitting on the opposite side of the park started driving itself, and I heard the yells of the firefighters chase after it.

"Doctor! You're going to destroy the place!" I yelled at him brushing off the glass that had fallen around me.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" He asked the man and dog who had ceased their barking and growling. The Doctor took aim to a telephone box to his right, and pressed the button again. It exploded in a series of bangs and sparks. The Doctor grunted in pain as the sonic screwdriver in his hand exploded itself and clattered in the grass, smoking.

"No, no don't DO that!" He shouted at the melted piece of metal, picking at it trying to pick it up from the ground. A faint orange glow caught my attention and I saw the man and dog glowing orange before melting down a sewage drain.

"Uhm, Doctor." I questioned, still staring wide eyed at the drain.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed glancing in my direction.

"The drain…" Amy began. "It just sort of melted and went down the drain." She finished, staring at the spot where the man and dog used to stand.

"Well of course it did!" The Doctor exclaimed standing up looking annoyed.

"Well now what?" I asked him.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on... Think. Think!" The doctor said looking around trying to come up with a plan.

The Doctor rushed over to the drain and I followed him closely, Amy and Rory trailing behind us. I looked down the drain, my nose wrinkling in the smell that drifted from it.

"Can you go down there and flush him out or something?" The Doctor asked peering down the drain.

"No, unless you want me to get very ill, very fast." I told him glaring slightly.

"So that thing. That hid in my house for 12 years?" Amy asked shakily staring at the drain.

"Multiforms can live for millenia. Twelve years is a pitstop." The doctor said un surprised.

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Amy asked suspicious. She turned her attention onto me. "And you! You show up floating in the duck pond the same time he comes back, and I don't even have an inkling as to who you are." She said frustrated.

"I saved her from her exploding planet, dropped her off in London 100 years ago." The Doctor said. "As to how or why she is here, I don't know." He turned towards me. "But that would be a wonderful story, I'm sure." He added cracking a smile.

"I felt the pull of my Maiden's Heart." I told her, shoving my hand into the Doctors pocket, who jumped back in surprise and began slapping at my arm. "It's a part of me, so I can tell when the person who owns it is around. It's just a coincidence that it was at this time." I told her placing it back in to the disgruntled Doctor's pocket.

"As for the Atraxi," The Doctor continued. "They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late 'cause I am." He answered. Rory stood there mouth agape.

"What's he going on about?" He asked staring between the Doctor and I.

"Nurse boy! Give me your phone." He said holding out his hand.

"How can he be real! He was never real" He continued, unable to accept the fact of the Raggedy Doctor being a real person.

"Phone! Now! Gimme!" the Doctor said, becoming annoyed and impatient again. Rory hands over his phone and the Doctor begins flipping through the pictures.

"It was just a game, we were - we were kids, you made me dress up as him!" Rory continued ranting. The Doctor ignored his argument.

"These people, they're all coma patients." He states flipping through them again.

"Yeah." Rory answered peering over the Doctor's shoulder.

"No. They're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." He mused.

"He had a dog, there's a dog in a coma?" I asked trying to wrap my brain around it.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog." The doctor responded looking up at me. "Laptop!" He yelled turning towards Amy. "Your friend, what was his name, not him," He said pointing a thumb in Rory's direction. "The good looking one." Rory scoffed looking offended.

"Thanks." He said.

"Jeff." Amy answered causing Rory to roll his eyes.

"Ooh, thanks!" He said even more offended.

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop." The Doctor started turning towards Rory. "Big bag, biiig laptop!" He continued spinning around to face Amy. "I need Jeff's laptop! You two, get to the hospital." He told Amy and Rory. "You come with me." The Doctor continued now facing me. "Get everyone out of that ward, clear the floor, phone me when you're done!" He said, turning once more the face Amy and Rory handing Rory back his phone. I shook my head slightly, dizzy from his sporadic spinning.

"Come along Narini!" He said grabbing my arm and pulling me with him down the road, leaping back over the chain fence.


	4. The Eleventh Hour: Part Three

A/N: I feel like I am just re-telling the plot, sorry if it's the same way for you, it will get much better I promise.

* * *

><p>It was hard to keep up with the Doctor, him having much longer legs than me. I didn't even know where we were going, and had yet to be answered as to who Prisoner Zero was.<p>

"Doctor.."I panted catching up to him as he rounded the street corner and flew up the pathway towards a house. "Oh bollocks." I muttered following him, and shaking my head as he burst through the door. He made his way down a hallway, and burst into some ones room.

"Hello! Laptop, gimme!" He demanded, seating himself on the bed. I leaned against the door frame, clutching my chest trying to get oxygen into my lungs. I watched as the Doctor yanked the poor boys laptop from him and chuckled at his horrified face.

"Blimey! Get a girlfriend, Jeff." He said turning back to the screen. Jeff's eyes landed on me and he straightened up a little.

"Uh.. h-hi!" He said awkwardly. The Doctor shot him a warning glance.

"Not that one!" He told him typing furiously onto the computer. An elderly woman entered the room, her body frail and tiny. I shuddered at her dying form. Humans.. always aging, always dying. It frightened me.

I was like the Doctor, I could live much longer than humans. I could die, but Nyrids withered away when they think they are finished living. Some wait hundreds of years, others begin withering in just 10. When the Doctor took me onto the Tardis, I had begun withering, that's why I confined myself to the pool. My body couldn't wither when taking in so much water. Just didn't work that way.

"What are you doing?" The elderly woman, Jeff's grandmother I assumed after he galled her 'Gran', asked.

"Sun's gone wibbly" The doctor explained, " so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world, panicking at once, and d'you know what they need?" He paused for effect. "Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Center, Patrick Moore." Gran cracked a smile and nodded her head.

"Oh! I like Patrick Moore." She stated.

"I'll get you his number." The Doctor looked up from the screen. "But watch him, he's a devil." He added.

"Doctor, you can just jump into a call like that." I told him disapprovingly. He looked up at me smugly.

"Sure I can!" He said cheerily. The Doctor suddenly stops typing and pulls out a leather looking wallet and flashes it up at the webcam. I heard a muttering of several people, not sounding pleased with the Doctor.

"Hello. Yeah, I know, you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." The Doctor shot me a cocky grin and began typing faster than before.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never been seen before, poor Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down." He paused a moment looking guilty. "My fault. I slept in." He shrugged and continued. "Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie, why electrons have mass, and a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke." The Doctor stopped typing and looks at the people on the computer, his face serious.

"Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas - pay attention."

"The Doctor brings out a phone, what I'm assuming is Rory's, and started typing rapidly on it, engrossed in whatever he was doing.

"Doctor, what are you doing…?" I asked walking behind him and peeping over his shoulder trying to see the screen. He turned his head so he is looking right as me, but continued typing.. show off.

"I am writing a computer virus, very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind. You'll find out." I rolled my eyes as he began to ramble, "Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, FaceBook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish. Whatever you've got, any questions?" He asked staring at the men on the screen.

"Whose your lady friend?" My eyes widened in shock at the old man who had asked. The Doctor shot him a glare.

"Patrick, behave." He scolded.

"What does the virus do?" The man in the top corner asked, skeptically. I could almost feel the Doctor smirking.

"Oh, it's a reset command, that's all, it resets counters, it gets in the wi-fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time." The Doctor paused for a breath, god knows he needs one, "But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." He said, I cocked my eyebrow at him, as he waited. He turned towards Jeff who was sitting there dumbfounded.

"Jeff, you're my best man." He said in a whisper.

"You what?" HE asked confused. The Doctor sighed and closed the Laptop screen, turning towards Jeff fully.

"Listen to me." He began in a serious voice. "In ten minutes, you're gonna be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is gonna be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." He finished. Jeff paused thinking of his answer, he looked over at me, who was still hovering over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Why me? Why not her." He asked pointing my direction. The Doctor glanced at me once and shrugged.

"It's your room." He answered simply. The Doctor passed Jeff the laptop and lead my by the arm out of the room and was almost down the hall before he turned around sharply and stuck his head back in. The Doctor yanks me by the arm again and we run back outside.


End file.
